HPCR20
Itsuki's Tears! The Knowledge Of The Past! (いつきさんの涙！過去の知識！''Itsuki-san no namida! Kako no chishiki!) is the twentieth episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 69th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on the Cures learning what happened to their lights in the past. Plot Itsuki has gotten her memories back, and Itsuki (along with Yuri) begin to tell their tale: apparently, they were fighting this woman, and she was more powerful than the Desert King, Dune. The woman banished Yuri and Itsuki, along with their friends, Tsubomi and Erika, to another place, and Itsuki remembered landing so hard that she got amnesia! But Itsuki seems to be upset about remembering the past. Can the Cures help her to stop worring about the past? Synopsis The episode begins with a golden Pretty Cure thanking the Cures for restoring her memories, and recited her introduction. Cure Sunshine (who was the golden Pretty Cure) greeted Cure Moonlight, and said that she was happy to see her again. Cure Moonlight said the same thing. Cure Sunshine then looked at Cure Sunburst, and said that due to Cure Sunburst's existence, she is not able to stay in Pretty Cure form as long as she would like, and she only had five minutes. Cure Sunburst apologised, but Cure Sunshine hugged her, and said that everyone is already strong. Cure Sunburst asked if they were too strong, making everyone laugh. Cure Sunshine then began fighting the Desertrian, and performed Sunshine Flash. She told the Cures to perform "Rainbow Star Orchestra", and they did so. The Desertrian was purified, and reverted back into a Heart Flower. The Heart Flower and crystal sphere became reunited once more, and turned back into the boy, who was unconscious. Aranya disappeared, and the Cures laid the boy on a park bench. The boy woke up before the Cures could revert back into their civilian forms. The boy was shocked that he was meeting the Pretty Cure, and thanked them for saving him. Cure Sunburst walked up to him and said that she knew what it was like to have a lost member of her family. She took his hands and said that the boy's mother is definitely watching him, and that her spirit will forever protect him and his family until they meet again. The boy hugged Cure Sunburst, but the boy's father then came running up. He thanked the Pretty Cures for taking care of him, and father and son walked home. Later on, the Cures were at Hinata's house. Itsuki hugged Potpourri, and Potpourri apologised for getting a new partner. Itsuki smiled and said that she didn't mind at all. Ayano took a sip of her tea and asked for Itsuki and Yuri to repeat their tale. Yuri set down her cup and looked at Itsuki. Itsuki nodded, and took a sip of her tea. Itsuki and Yuri repeated their tale: they (along with Hanae and Ayano's lights) were fighting this woman, and she was much more powerful that the Desert King, Dune. She quickly defeated the Cures and banished them to another place. Yuri said that before she crashed, she created a net to land on. Itsuki said that she landed so hard that she fell unconscious, and when she woke, she couldn't remember anything. Hanae said that she wanted to find her sister as soon as possible, and Ayano said that she wanted to find hers as well. Hinata, however, noticed that Itsuki looked a bit down after talking, and asked if Itsuki would like to enroll in Flora Academy. Itsuki snapped out of her thoughts and agreed. Hinata grabbed Hanae's arm and took her out of the house, with Rina giggling as they left. Rina pulled out her schedule and said that she has to go to work, and Yuri went with her. Ayano sat down next to Itsuki and asked if anything was wrong. Itsuki said that she had realised that she had amnesia for 6 months, and everyone must have been worried over her absence. Ayano took out a piece of paper and asked her to write down her mother's phone number on it. Itsuki did so, and Ayano took the piece of paper and walked over to the phone. Itsuki asked what she was doing, and Ayano said that she had to wait and see. Ayano dialed a number, and began talking into the phone. Itsuki realised that Ayano was talking to her mother! Ayano talked to Itsuki's mother for a few minutes, and hung up. She said that Itsuki's mother was very worried, but when Ayano had told her that Itsuki was in Haruno City, she seemed to calm down. Itsuki calmed down, and Ayano asked who the woman was from her tale. Itsuki said that she called herself "Lady Sabakuno Namida". Ayano muttered that Lady Sabakuno Namida must be the main villain. Meanwhile, Aranya was bowing to Lady Sabakuno Namida. Lady Sabakuno Namida told Aranya to speak, and Aranya said that she had discovered that the Cures have lights, or more commonly known as "twin sisters". Lady Sabakuno Namida grew furious, and she sent Aranya to destroy the Pretty Cure. The next day, Itsuki was introduced as a new student to the class in Flora Academy, and Itsuki surprised everyone by saying that she was Hinata's twin sister. Hinata stood up and said that she and Itsuki look so alike, making everyone laugh. A few hours later, it was lunch, and the three sat down to eat. Hanae mentioned that Itsuki looked good in her new uniform, and Hinata agreed. Chypre and Potpourri sat on the table and asked for something to eat. Hanae picked up a piece of fried chicken and fed it to Chypre, who loved it. Hinata gave Potpourri a piece of takoyaki, who also loved it. Suddenly, Eri came running up, but accidentally sent the Cures' lunchboxes flying. Eri looked shocked, and apologised for being clumsy, and ran off, with Asuka and Shinju following her. However, Aranya appeared and looked at Eri's Heart Flower, which was starting to wilt. She stole it from her and merged it with a lunchbox, and it turned into a Desertrian. The Desertrian began rampaging, and after everyone had run away, Hanae, Hinata and Itsuki transformed into Pretty Cure, and began fighting the Desertrian. They were soon joined by Cure Ocean, Cure Moonbeam and Cure Moonlight, and they fought hard. Aranya appeared behind Cure Sunshine, and knocked her to the ground, and did the same thing to Cure Moonlight. Aranya then summoned ropes which tied to Cure Sunshine and Cure Moonlight to the ground. She said that when the people that Lady Sabakuno Namida wanted to get rid of are gone, they stay gone. She was about to finish them both off, until Cure Sunburst became furious, and performed "Sunburst Shimmer", which prevented Aranya and the Desertrian from moving. The Cures then performed "Rainbow Star Orchestra", and the Desertrian was purified, and reverted back into a Heart Flower. The Heart Flower and crystal sphere became reunited once more, and turned back into Eri, who was unconscious. The Cures freed Cure Sunshine and Cure Moonlight, and reverted back into their civilian forms. Eri woke up, and apologised to the Cures for being clumsy, and Hanae said that it was alright. She said that some people are just naturally clumsy, but they can become more graceful into the future. Eri smiled, and went to Asuka and Shinju. Major Events * The nineteenth and twentieth Heart Seeds are collected and put into the Heart Pot. * Itsuki and Yuri reveal their tale. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Aranya * Lady Sabakuno Namida * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Kagome Eri * Hisakawa Asuka * Mizushima Shinju Trivia Gallery itsuki2big.jpg|Cure Sunshine fighting the Desertrian kdYLI.jpg|Itsuki hugging Potpourri CureBlossomAndMarineMovie.jpg|A flashback of Cure Blossom and Cure Marine Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures